


Периметр цел

by AgniRo



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), SCP-2081: Making Your Dreams Your Reality, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo
Summary: Бонд не умел быть верным живым людям, Мэллори знал это лучше всех.
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory, James Bond/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Периметр цел

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-2081 - Воплощая сны в реальность](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2081)

Он знал, что Бонд не принадлежит никому. Еще тогда, когда оба служили оперативниками разных спецслужб одной короны — еще тогда Мэллори понимал, что Бонд не умеет быть верным человеку. Два полевых агента, они не спрашивали друг друга о работе — появлялись в одной квартире, когда выдавался отпуск, пополняли бар с коньяком и мартини, но ничего не пили, пока второй пропадал на миссии.

Они знали, что могут не вернуться.

Не требовать от Бонда визита к врачам Мэллори научился после третьего огнестрельного — когда, матерясь, зашивал его под виски вместо анестезии и не думал, не думал о том, как Бонд справляется, когда на миссии сам Мэллори.

Потому что в квартире были... следы. Тактические штаны в сушилке. Грязные чашки в мойке — Бонд патологически не любил делать хоть что-то на кухне. Даже ужинать — гостиная или кровать, никаких вариантов.

Их объединяла постель — влажные простыни, пахнущие лавандой, потому что Мэллори любил этот запах, а Бонд никогда над ним не смеялся. Постановщики помех в спальне и раздавленные жучки прослушки под кроватью. Неторопливая, чувственная чистка оружия бок о бок наутро, после неизменного черного кофе для Мэллори и «Эрл Грея» с добавлением шиповника для Бонда — и Мэллори тоже не смеялся. Он даже покупал сушеный шиповник, ведь Бонд любил насыщенный вкус.

Наверное, именно из-за чая тот и сошелся с Кью.

Хотя он сходился со всеми. Придя в МИ-6, Мэллори при желании мог наблюдать за его похождениями круглосуточно. М представила их друг другу, и в кривой, острой как осколок битого стекла усмешке Бонда читалось: «Это ничего не значит, агент».

Они были агентами. Они принадлежали короне, но объединить их это не могло. Даже в МИ-6 оба оставались в параллельных мирах.

Две прямые, которые пересекаются в бесконечности. В их собственном, искривленном пузыре пространства-времени, на пропитанных лавандой простынях.

Мэллори не знал, что могло изменить это. Ему никогда не снился Бонд — только ощущения. Тяжесть мощного и жилистого тела под собой, жар дыхания на шее и хриплые стоны.

Разумеется, это мог быть кто угодно. Даже если никого, кроме Бонда, у Мэллори давно не было — просто не было сил. Времени. Желания?

Вот у Бонда желания хватало на двоих. Он рыдал над М, которая и погибла по его вине — ничто не изменит мнения Мэллори в этом. Бонд обхаживал Кью, как самый обольстительный из чертей, ухмыляясь, покорял красоток на миссиях и смотрел больными глазами на белокурую Мадлен.

Так же, как сам Мэллори — он чувствовал — смотрел на бетонное крошево взрыва над тоннелем, где остался Бонд. Впрочем, это не имело значения в мире самого Бонда. Тот вынырнул на катере в пене и брызгах, и кудри Мадлен, припорошенные пылью, развевались рядом с ним, как знамя победы.

Когда Мэллори сумел отвести от них глаза, то увидел Кью — тот еще не справился и гипнотизировал взглядом катер Бонда. Мэллори хорошо знал это выражение лица: горько сжатый рот, злость пополам с ужасом в каждой морщинке век. Видел в зеркале собственной ванной. Поэтому он молча отвернулся и натянул маску М — агента, который никогда не уходил с поля.

Кью так или иначе приспособится к тому, что Бонд обитает в отдельном мире.

Но труднее всего было, когда Бонд наконец-то выбрал.

Его вселенная отделилась от мира «М» — МИ-6, Мэллори, М, и превратилась в «М» — Мадлен. Кто знает, надолго ли в этот раз?

Мэллори — агент, и единственное, что он сделал — вежливо наорал на остолопов в оцеплении, а потом с огромным удовольствием зачитал формулу ареста для очередного мирового зла, которое Бонд любезно принес в зубах короне.

Не М. Не человеку. Государству. Системе?

Мэллори отвернулся раньше, чем Бонд скрылся в клубах дыма. У него оставались простыни с ароматом лаванды и нетронутый чай с шиповником в квартире, которую Кью теперь зачищал для него собственноручно каждый раз, когда Мэллори хотел в ней переночевать.

Он никого не ждал. Но спалось там гораздо лучше, и порой ему казалось во сне, что он узнает хриплый и жаркий голос над ухом. Мэллори просыпался свежим, как после купания в родниковой воде, и кофе горчил чуть меньше, чем обычно. Кью молча приносил отчет о том, что периметр не потревожен, и Мэллори верил, потому что кому-то надо доверять даже, если ты М.

Хотя бы ненамного.

Но однажды сны выдались особенно горячими: ему снова двадцать пять, он прижимает к стене сортира светловолосого парня с пластикой убийцы. Бар грохочет и качается в дыму. Парень целуется, как в последний раз, а в глазах тает лед, пусть совсем ненамного.

Парень пахнет мартини, водкой и оружием. В его ремне на поясе — лезвия. Пальцы Мэллори находят их безошибочно и запинаются. Парень — «зови меня Джеймс» — прерывается и выглядит так, словно ожидает вопроса. Мэллори не спрашивает ничего, и они продолжают. Взгляд Джеймса — снизу вверх, яростно-жаждущий, ясный, будто выцветший, Мэллори запоминает навсегда, как и хруст расходящейся молнии на джинсах.

Это давно прошло. Джеймс менялся с каждой миссией, пока не превратился в 007.

Мэллори запретил себе вспоминать его взгляд, пока тот не приснился ему сегодня, вместе с привычной тяжестью крепкого тела рядом.

Утром в мойке стояла чашка с потеками чая. Пахло шиповником и кофе. На пустом столе белели термокружка и отчет Кью: «Периметр цел».

Мэллори пригубил горький кофе и усмехнулся, отметив, что в отчете не указано время. Безусловно, вчера вечером периметр не нарушался.

Когда Мэллори садился в служебную машину, кутаясь в черное пальто от пронизывающего ветра, чей-то взгляд щекоткой прошелся по затылку. Мэллори выше поднял воротник и открыл ноутбук.

В его мире давно не осталось лишнего времени — работа прежде всего.


End file.
